Vingijard
inside Waag-Deeg's Magic Shop | starts missions = | starts quests = | involved in missions = | involved in quests = | notes = Vingijard allows players to repeat Artifact Armor quests for a cost of 10,000 gil. Artifact Armor quests for a job can only be reset after all 6 AF pieces have been acquired. *This includes the 3 main AF quests, the gloves quest, any AF pieces obtained from Treasure Coffers, and any pieces crafted or obtained through mini-quests for the ToAU and WotG jobs. **Any coffer-bound pieces of armor still in your inventory after restarting Artifact Armor quests will be unavailable from the coffers if still in your inventory upon restarting the quests. If you decided to throw out/upgrade said pieces after this point, it will register as if you already took that step. **AF stored with an Armor Depository does not count as being in your inventory. So it is possible to have an AF armor set in storage, while also having pieces in your inventory. *The AF quests cannot be reset if any AF quest for that job is currently open. *The same rules apply for any subsequent resets after the first, in that all 6 pieces must be upgraded/thrown away before they can be re-acquired again. | historicalbackground = }} When you talk to Vingijard first time, he says: :''Memories new are often born from those forgotten. :''The easiest way to relive your past is to first cleanse your mind of it. :''I can assist you in the task of erasing the annals inscribed deep within your soul. :''And with this, give you the opportunity to rewrite your history anew. :''Of course, this path, if you choose to tread it, will no be simple. :''For a donation of 10,000 gil, I will wipe clean you heart of four quests, allowing you to once again experience the hardships, the tribulations and the joy that accompany them. :''Just as when you first completed them, you will be able to reap the rewards that await you when completing the tasks. :''However, there are items that fate will not allow you to possess more than one of. :''If you wish to obtain these items again, you must first cast away those that you still hold onto. :''Now it's the time for you to choose. Then a menu appears to let you choose which job you'll erase all AF quests for. For a job to appear on this list, you must have met the reset conditions above. When you talk to Vingijard after a job has been chosen, he says: :''All memories of your former trials will be lost. :''However, there are items that fate will not allow you to possess more than one of. :''If you wish to obtain these items again, you must first cast away those that you still hold onto. :''Are you certain this is what you wish ? Then a second menu appears and you can confirm your choice. :A dark screen appears, he takes the 10,000g from you, and erases the quests from your quest menu. The confirming game message will follow: :''All your memories of the ~job~ artifact quests have been erased.